


Duty as a Citizen

by Merfilly



Category: Jack Ryan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathy knows he has to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty as a Citizen

It felt like any other day until Cathy remembered which day of the week in what particular week of the specific month it was. She turned her head; Jack was already out of the bed, and the noise indicated he was catching his shower. She took a deep breath, then made herself get up. She slipped a robe on, tying it just as he came out to get dressed.

"Morning," she said. He looked at her and smiled, recognizing the vague worry in her eyes by the way he made it so warm.

"I wish there was another way," Cathy told him, watching as he at least pretended sensibility by putting on a light-weight ballistic vest. "I mean I know what this means in the long run. I know how much it means to you personally."

"I have to go out there. I have to be seen." Jack stopped long enough to come and take her gently by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. "For better or worse, I am part of the public image, and if I go do this, maybe some people will stop walking in the shadows, stop fearing."

"And maybe some people will stand up and vote for a better way?" Cathy said with a wry twist of her lips. "I know. I know it all." She leaned up and kissed him. "Just...promise that you won't evade security or get in the middle of an international crisis on the way to cast your ballot?"

"I'll do my best." He gave her a kiss, then moved back to slip his jacket on, reading to tackle the harsh reality that he had helped shape a new world out beyond his doors through actions and decisions. Maybe today, one of the decisions he was making would help see a better man into office than he had been. Meanwhile, his wife, who would vote later in the day, as they rarely let the public menace have a chance at both of them, given all that Jack had done, would worry and hope for the world to settle.


End file.
